A wireless communication network, for example a wireless network configured in accordance with Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards, may support transmission of signals (e.g., voice and/or data signals) over a carrier (e.g., a primary carrier) that may be established between one or more components of a core network (CN) of the wireless communications network and user equipment (UE) associated with the wireless communications network. One or both of the CN and the UE may transmit reference signals over the carrier that may be used, for example, to perform channel estimation of the carrier.
A respective portion of wireless communication network bandwidth that may be made available for use by a UE may be expanded, for example by employing one or more carrier expansion techniques. Carrier expansion techniques may include employing one or more extension carriers configured to supplement the primary carrier. Signaling schemes that may be employed for a primary carrier, for example positions of reference signals within the primary carrier, may not provide optimal performance if employed for an extension carrier.